Many internal combustion engines (“ICEs”) include a combustion chamber and a spark ignition system having two electrodes disposed in the combustion chamber and separated from one another by a relatively short gap. A high voltage DC electric potential is applied across the electrodes to cause dielectric breakdown in the gas between the electrodes. The dielectric breakdown results in an electric arc discharge that can initiate combustion of a fuel-air mixture in the vicinity of the electrodes in the combustion chamber. Under certain conditions, the ignited fuel-air mixture can form a flame kernel that can develop into a flame front. This flame front can then propagate from the vicinity of the electrodes and move across the combustion chamber.
The amount of electric potential used to produce an electric arc discharge between the electrodes can depend on several factors. For example, the minimum voltage potential required to produce an electric arc discharge can vary based on the spacing of the electrodes and/or the operating conditions of the ICE. As another example, the maximum voltage potential at the electrodes may be limited by the dielectric strength of the insulating materials in the spark ignition system.